


【一燐】Candy sweet

by 275030069



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: *捏造200%！*虽然官方改了花纹但还是以阿伊努族为前提*有提及阿伊努族的各种传统*虽然不怎么有cp上的亲密接触，但作者是一燐*捏造200%！summary：燐音从故乡逃出来前和一彩一起度过的夜晚。
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 24





	【一燐】Candy sweet

天城一彩和哥哥有很多秘密，他把这些秘密存在一个贴着七彩图片的黄铁罐子里，那是哥哥某次出逃去都会带回来的，原先装着一彩从未尝过的水果糖。圆滚滚的糖就算吃完了，罐子也会残留着香甜的气味，一彩总是抱着，不时扭开盖子闻一闻，小心翼翼地生怕被父亲或者村人发觉。

他和燐音的秘密也是如此，像第一次化在口里的水果糖，绕在舌尖上，人工色素染了舌头和脸颊，果糖甜腻得让人发慌，一颗又一颗亮晶晶的糖果他舍不得吃，放在罐里化了又粘。

哥哥从倒糖的口子望进去，说：“粘在上面就不能吃了。”

一彩唔了声，手指绞在一起，点点头道：“那就扔掉。”

燐音捏了捏一彩肉肉的脸颊：“洗一洗留着吧。”

男孩不解，道：“但是它已经没用了。”

哥哥捏在一彩颊肉的手用了点力，拉得有些红了，他道：“留着做纪念。”

“纪…念？” 

燐音的手放开来，笑说：“一彩还是喜欢吃糖的年纪呢。”

“唔……我不是小孩了哥哥。”

燐音大笑，揉了把一彩的头发。

洗干净的糖罐子留着一丝丝的甜味，一彩将秘密写成纸条投进罐里，混着香气埋在土下，当有秘密的时候又会挖出来，放进去又藏起来。

“今天哥哥问我要成为怎样的大人，我不知道要回答什么。”

一个个秘密堆放在罐子里，一彩说完了又把它安置在泥土下，就像哥哥做的一样。天城燐音每周会带一彩去森林，故意甩开同行的随从，哥哥把都会里带来的东西用布裹起埋在做了记号的大树下。

燐音挖开土壤，将书藏在宽大的衣服里，转过头去和一彩说：“一彩要记住这棵树。”

“嗯，我会的。如果哥哥有一天忘了，我会带哥哥来。” 

“你以后可以自己来。” 燐音将翻出来的新土用旧土掩盖，拍了拍手掌站起身。

“我的东西就是一彩的东西。” 他拉过弟弟的手，柔软的掌心因为捕猎的训练磨破了。

“哥哥，我不明白。” 

燐音只是望着一彩红肿的掌心，轻声道：“小小的一彩，或许有一天，你会明白的。”

哥哥的手掌总比自己的要大，要温暖。燐音弯腰将两人的额头贴在一起，从指尖到眉心，传来的零星热度汇聚在一点，缓缓延成一条丝，似河流宽广，似春风轻柔。

入夜前他们回到村里，燐音和一彩将猎物堆放在仓库里待明日处理。在晚饭后一彩先与母亲回寝室去，盘坐在火堆旁的高大男人唤了唤自己的长子，让他留下来参与同长老们的议事。

哥哥不语，却还是挺直了背坐在父亲身旁。母亲牵着一彩的手，他回头望了眼燐音，生起的火舌映着兄长尚带稚气的脸，将他烧成鲜红的一片。一彩仍望着那扇被关上的木门，燐音在那缓缓合上的吱呀声中，双眼望进熊熊燃烧的火苗，眼前的他莫名与在雪地中死去的熊崽重叠。

一彩的胸中忽地升起难以言喻的悲伤，恐惧与痛楚。

熊祭在严冬举行，当第二枝箭彻底穿透熊崽的心脏时，它眼中所交杂的惊慌和苦痛都消失了，大人们为此唱歌跳舞。而一彩只是站在人群里，望着那头熊倒在白茫茫的雪地上，它还是只熊崽所以没发出很大的声响，碰的一声很轻，最后被大人们的高歌盖过了。

大人会饮下熊血，那被称为圣药的腥水，那次熊祭也是父亲向各人正式介绍下任君主的最佳时机。当一众长老和父亲站在圣枝前，父亲端着一碗熊血，喝下大半后唤燐音来到自己身旁，粗厚的掌将瓷碗递到兄长眼前。一彩只见哥哥僵直的后背，颤着手接下了那碗圣药，此时全部人都聚焦在燐音身上，父亲拍了拍他的肩后，他便仰起头来咕噜咕噜地喝了下去。

熊祭时人们会狂欢至天明将神灵送走，在宴会间燐音坐在父亲身旁，一彩与母亲一同坐在另一侧，他们分食那熊崽的肉，跳舞赞美森林。只有哥哥一人静坐在一旁，脸色苍白，额上冒出豆大的汗来，不久夜深了父亲挥挥袖让孩子退下休息，清晨再一同欢送神灵。

燐音立马起身来拉过弟弟的手离开了喧闹的屋子，兄长走出了父亲的视线，欢快的歌谣和咚咚的舞步在耳后渐远。燐音踏雪走到熊崽被砍头的献祭处，松了一彩的手，双膝击在雪地里一声闷响。

“……呕……咳咳……呕……啊…呜…呜…” 

继呕吐声后从他喉中涌出的是止不住的呜咽，眼泪凝结成了晶，落在白雪里与其同化。一彩站在一旁，手指扯着衣服下摆，伸出手来又收回，最后只能干干地唤：

“哥哥…”

燐音双手掩面，粗粗用袖子抹了一把脸起身，雪水湿了他发颤的小腿。他转过身来又是那个一彩熟悉的君主，他拉过一彩的手，嗓子还有些沙哑，道：“走吧，再不休息明早要起不来了。”

一彩点点头，悄悄望向自己的兄长，只有发红的眼角和留在两颊上的浅浅泪痕才提醒他刚才如此陌生的哥哥并非是梦境。被燐音紧紧握住的右手，一彩不知为何从哥哥的掌中感受到一丝微弱的颤抖。雪将燐音吐出的污物掩盖，雪地中连绵的两双脚印也杳无踪迹，所有的所有仿佛没有发生过。

一彩与那罐子道：“哥哥喝了圣药之后吐了，而且还哭了。是不是因为太过感动才会这样的，我不明白。” 

“熊灵大人的血是圣药，祭祀是为了迎接神灵，为了赞颂万物的赏赐，为了捕猎的丰收。” 一彩顿了顿又道：“这一切都是正确的。”

那头棕熊倒在雪地里，自儿时开始便被村人们驯服的它甚至无法对杀害自己的凶手露出爪牙。

一彩抱罐子的手紧了紧，金属发出碰碰声，只听他低声同自己说：“都是正确的。”

在他心底深深处悄声问：“可是为什么哥哥看起来如此悲伤呢？” 

他将头埋在自己双臂中，缩成一团。

“我不明白……”

一彩与母亲走出房间往东边的圣枝去，饭后例行的参拜。那熊崽的头颅挂在最高处，它的皮毛早已变硬结冰，眼睛和脑髓被填进树枝，当它空洞的眼眶与母亲所唱诵的祈祷文相融，一彩的双脚陷进白雪里，如同陷入了泥沼般沉重。

他再次见到哥哥是在睡前，燐音和一彩都已脱下外衣，他们两人进了被窝睡在火炉旁。燐音背对着一彩睡下了，今夜格外地寒冷，一彩往兄长那靠了靠，又不敢贴上去，生怕吵了燐音。

燐音浅眠得很，被身后那冷得翻来翻去的一彩给扰了，他翻过身来，略带困意地问：“怎么了，一彩？”

“没什么，吵醒了哥哥很抱歉。”

“过来点。” 燐音张开双臂，将一彩拥进怀中，他说话带了些像撒娇似的鼻音，道：“这样就不冷了。”

兄长将一彩发冷的双手捂在胸前，两人双足搭在一起，燐音伸手抚上男孩的后背轻拍着。一彩枕在他的臂弯之中，听燐音哼唱着从老人那学来的摇篮曲，歌词是他们一族即将失传的语言。一彩自然是不懂的，直到他与燐音的双眼不约而同地对在一起。兄长碧蓝的双眼闪着星光，眼底似海，平日看似难以亲近的双眉松开来，掌心是温热的。

“睡吧，一彩。” 燐音轻道，呼出的热气洒在一彩额头，湿湿的一片。

一彩嗯一声，往兄长怀里缩了缩，鼻间是燐音沐浴后的皂角香味，依在一起的胸膛驱走了寒冷，这才安心入睡。

燐音作为下任君主，平日清晨便起床开始忙碌的一天，日程与一彩是不同的，两人所学的也是，燐音会由长老亲自教导，而一彩更多的是与他人进行武斗的课程。长老所布置的课业对于兄长而言很快就可以完成，大多空闲下来的时间燐音会与一彩一同读书，不过向来不读族内的书本。

“太过时了。” 燐音如此说道。

“可是哥哥作为君主应当要读的，不读的话就不对了。” 

“读书而已，哪有对错。” 他戳了戳一彩的额头。

一彩靠坐在兄长怀里，燐音将都市带回的书本放在一彩膝上，手指指着文字，就在他耳边轻念着。

一彩望着书本上缤纷的图画，问：“为什么哥哥看的全是文字，而每当跟我一起看就会看图画？”

“从此之后他们就幸福地生活在一起……”

“哥哥。”

“一彩如果想看的话，我可以给你看。不过一彩还是先从绘本看起比较好。” 

“唔……”

“毕竟一彩还是小孩子。” 燐音揉了揉男孩细软的头发，啪沙啪沙地堆成一个红鸟窝。

“哥哥，不要弄了……” 

“一彩，看。” 燐音将放在一旁厚厚的书本翻开来，密密麻麻的全是一彩看不懂的词汇，弯来弯去像虫子一样。

“唔……我看不懂。” 他看仔细些，又道：“哥哥不愧是君主，能看懂这些。”

“一彩以后也能看懂的，这和君主没什么关系。”

“如果一彩想的话，我可以读给你听。” 

一彩正要说些什么，只听兄长又开口道：“因为我的东西就是一彩的东西。”

一彩摇摇头，哥哥环在自己腰间的双臂紧了些，两人的体温融在一起，燐音靠在一彩肩上，交叠的身躯形成一个小小的圆。

“我的东西就是一彩的东西。” 

兄长的话语在耳边挥之不去，哥哥总是这样，说些他不懂的话。或许这就是未来君主的博学，一彩如此告诉自己，因为哥哥和自己先是君臣，后才是兄弟。天城一彩便是如此被教导的，对于君主要服从，尽管很多时候他不明白哥哥话语的背后是何意，但是作为君主的天城燐音是绝对正确的，一彩对此毫不怀疑。

一彩过后才想起，将自己所拥有的事物分给臣民是一个君主的责任，就像父亲会将野兽的皮毛、肉、甚至骨头平均分给村人，就像雨露会洒在每一亩农地上，是一件自然又伟大的事情。想必哥哥那句话的意思便是如此，可是一彩在心底的疑问依然无法解开，他无法说出那模糊的问号是什么，这疑问不允许提出，因为哥哥是君主。

一彩将想法吞了下去。

那黄铁罐子要满了，纸条塞到罐口，一彩和哥哥的秘密积攒得越多，他对哥哥的困惑就越深。

伴随着燐音年岁的增长，他逃往都市的次数比以往更频繁，多次出村的大人们也为此困扰。年近十五的燐音应当是要行成年礼的时候了，再过不久便会与村内的女子成婚，为接任君主作准备。

村人们为此去找燐音唯独亲近的一彩，希望可以劝说下任君主放弃前往都市，拴住这匹不听话的马儿是当务之急。

一彩对这个提议除了赞同别无选择，天城燐音是君主，也只能是君主，他命是如此。为何哥哥还要抵抗，君主这般他人梦寐以求的身份，为何哥哥要舍弃这份荣光去追求都市里未知的梦，为何要做出错误的事。

他不明白。

一彩特准去牢房里单独与燐音谈话，但只有一夜的时间，若是连一彩都无法让燐音回头那就只好按照村内的法规执行。

昏暗的烛火照亮道道木栏后他未来的君主，燐音被关在牢房中已有三天，这三天来他不言不语，不吃不喝只侧躺在草席上面墙。他望着哥哥身旁冷掉的饭菜，惹来蝇虫，一彩要将饭菜替换掉，让随从将牢门打开。吱呀吱呀声响起，燐音依然是不动作，一彩端着饭菜弯身走进去与身后的随从道：

“好了，你退下吧。”

“可是……”

“父亲说了这里只许有我和哥哥两人。”

那随从不再说什么，将脏掉的饭菜端走退下了。一彩耸了耸绷紧的肩，跪坐下来望着自己的兄长，燐音至今不曾出一语也不动，一彩皱起了眉伸手摇他的肩，担忧地道：“哥哥，吃一点吧。”

燐音这才坐起身来，将茶碗拿起喝了一口，他干枯的嗓子辣得疼，他将茶水全喝光后问道：“老爷子他们让你来的。来做什么。” 

“哥哥……我……” 一彩垂眸。

“算了，不说也明摆着的。” 燐音转过身来，他看起来消瘦了许多，他自嘲笑道：“谁要在这种烂到骨子里的臭水沟过一辈子？我可不要这样的生活。” 

他望了眼一彩，问：“一彩呢？一彩想要什么样的生活，一彩想要成为什么样的大人？” 

“我不知道……哥哥，为什么总是要违抗呢？这是错误的啊。” 一彩握了握拳，头快要垂到胸前。

燐音将茶碗放下，垂眼看碗底残留的水珠，独独有一颗珠子滑来滑去，他抬手将茶碗悬空，水珠从碗边掉了下来，砸在石砖上粉身碎骨。

燐音良久不语，苦笑一声道：“真笨啊一彩，连自己想要什么都不知道，只确信着毫无根据的对错。” 

一彩咬了咬唇，燐音继续说道：“小小的，可爱的一彩，真笨啊……”

燐音抚上一彩蓬松的红发，揉了两把往脸颊去，兄长的手长了薄薄一层茧，五指划过脸时麻麻的。

“真笨啊……” 

哥哥的手绕到一彩的后颈，缠着他脑后的发丝，缓缓用掌心拉近两人的距离，将男孩拥入怀中。

燐音的头埋在一彩的肩颈处，环在后背的双手越收越紧，似要将两人合二为一般。一彩垂在两旁的双手也同样绕着兄长的背，燐音的呼吸越发厚重起来，长长的发尾搔着一彩的脸，他肩上的衣料湿了。

“一彩……”

“是。”

“埋在树下的书还记得吗？”

“记得，怎么了哥哥？”

燐音长舒出一口气，张了张嘴结果把原先要说的话又咽下了。

“记得就好。”

燐音松开手来，在两人分开的一瞬，哥哥的长袖滑过他的指尖，一股不安的预感从胃底袭來，苦涩的唾液涌上喉头又被吞下。他狠狠抓住哥哥冰凉的手掌，直直望进燐音的双眼，轻唤：“哥哥…”

一彩声音细弱得如同受伤的鹿崽，兄长却不望他，不动声色地将手抽出来，道：“怎么了一彩？”

一彩低头看了看空无一物的手心，胸口闷闷的，有许多想说的话跑到嘴边，他张了张嘴，却发现自己甚至无法道出最简单的音节。

“你不说出来，我是不会知道的。” 

“我……哥哥，不要去都市了。” 他抓皱了膝上的衣物，一条条纹路蔓延开来。

“为什么？”

“因为……我……因为哥哥要继承君主。” 

燐音叹气，望着一彩的发旋，轻声问道：“一彩想要我成为君主吗？你的想法呢？”

一彩抬起头来，脑海里不断重复兄长刚才的问题，他默念道：“我的想法……” 

他脑子乱成黏在罐子底的糖果。

族人的教诲以及和燐音在一起的时光仿佛成了那两支射在熊崽身上的箭，正中他的要害，连一声哀叫都无法传出便死去。学习了多年的话语像在茶碗底兜圈的水珠，如胡乱飞行的盲头苍蝇，走进陷阱迷宫的可怜猎物。

“我……我.……想要哥哥做君主，那…才是正确的事情…” 

张张合合的唇，抖动的声带，唇齿碰在一起细小的响声，都仿佛以最大音量播放着。

一彩注视着兄长，想要捕捉他所有一闪而过的情绪。

在如此寂静的牢房中，厚厚的石墙连风声都无法穿透，燐音只是闭上眼，胸膛大幅度起伏着，他转过身去躺下如同一彩刚来时面对着墙。

“啊是吗，这就是一彩的想法。”

一彩倾前去碰缩起手脚的兄长，心底无意中冒出想要反驳燐音，反驳刚才的自己，却不知道正确的答案是什么。

他伸出的手又垂下了。

“回去吧，一彩。”

“哥哥…可是…”

一彩望着兄长单薄的背影，说不出话，只好凑近去与燐音一起躺下，从背后抱着他，头闷在燐音的衣服里。

兄长转过身来，一双手环绕着小小的一彩，下巴倚在他发上，闭上眼努力忍耐着从鼻头处奔涌而上的酸楚。

“一彩还是喜欢撒娇的年纪呢。”

一彩总是软软的，发丝、脸颊、手脚、与自己同色的双眼，一切都像他在都市热闹的夏祭里见到的棉花糖，七彩的颜色调出不同的甜味，像云彩一样轻飘飘的，但很快就会化掉。

化在唇间，化在舌上，化在手中。

无论燐音多想要把棉花糖带回来给一彩，无论他多努力跑回来，最终却只能让粉色的糖浆粘了一手。

“真想让一彩也尝尝。” 他道。

他的手指穿过一彩的发丝，轻轻笑着，一手拍着男孩的背。埋在燐音胸膛的男孩将兄长又抱紧了些，他记起那头从母熊那捉来的熊崽，一彩问道：“那头熊崽的母亲是不是还在找它？”

“或许吧，一彩。”

“但是我们把它吃掉了…” 

胸口处湿热的触感让燐音不知所措，他只好顺着一彩轻颤的背，让男孩平复下来。

“它倒在雪地里的时候在想什么呢，哥哥。”

燐音抬头望向牢房外摇晃的烛火，轻声道：“可能是想要和亲人度过最后的时间吧。”

怀中的一彩呼吸渐渐平稳，燐音轻轻将他紧紧抱着自己的手松开来，心中默道：“一彩真是长大了，力气也大了不少。”

燐音在一彩睡熟后正要起身来，却被睡梦中的男孩拽住了衣角，仔细听还听见他喃喃道：“哥哥…”

燐音笑了笑道：“真是不坦率。” 

他抚上一彩湿湿的脸颊，指尖离去时又有不舍，燐音躺下去望着一彩的侧脸，说：“和小时候完全没有区别，还是这么小小的，软软的，喜欢撒娇又不会说，表达能力真是差，没药医的笨蛋。”

他起身双手撑在一彩耳旁，最后依然没忍住从胸口泛起的水浪，燐音颤声道：“真笨啊一彩，真笨啊…”

“原谅哥哥，原谅一直犯错的哥哥，原谅什么都没能给你的哥哥。”

“来找我，记住来找我。”

他俯下身去拨开一彩前额的刘海，吻了吻。

燐音将一彩藏在腰带里的备用钥匙抽出来，咬了咬牙将衣角从小小的拳头中扯出来，开了牢门后将钥匙放在门旁，现值半夜，趁守卫陷入睡眠是逃走的最佳时机。

燐音躲过所有熟悉的暗哨，在树林中飞奔。

清晨第一声鸡鸣响起，待一彩揉揉发肿的眼睛，看清身旁空无一人的草席时，燐音已经跑进高楼大厦林立的森林中。

一彩猛地站起身来，不顾所有跑出牢房，睡梦中水滴在脸颊上热度仍残留着，记不清内容的耳语，无论是额头处柔软的唇还是那双手，离开时他都没能抓住，胸中那不安的预感始终灵验了。

一彩抚上自己的脸颊，道：

“哥哥......”

那头熊崽最后的最后也只是希望与亲人度过罢了。

-fin-


End file.
